After Death
by StephiiDd
Summary: A short story on what happens after Meliodas' death. How Elizabeth gets his body back to the Boar Hat and handles her grief.


"Meliodas..."

Her sobs echoed across the damaged land. Her mind unable to focus on anything as she cradled Meliodas' head in her lap. Barely able to comprehend the man who could survive anything, the love of her life, was gone.

"Argh!" He hunched over, gasping for breath.

The immortal had died many times before, but he couldn't recall being blown up. His eyes scanned his surroundings, confirming the source of the sound.

Turning towards the two, he dared to take a few steps forward.

"Captain," His whisper barely escaped his lips.

He tried. He tried with all his might. Yet his captain — his best friend, still ended up dead.

"Elizabeth," He waited for her response. "Elizabeth, look at me,"

The princess never moved. She couldn't stop the flow of tears coming from her eyes, or the cries from her lips. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she finally flinched. Startled by the motion.

"Elizabeth. We need to get him out of here," The girl shook her head as she held tighter to the captain. "If we don't, they could come back."

It was as if the princess was refusing to listen. Quickly losing his patients with the girl, he pulled her from their captain.

"No! Get off of me!" She screamed. Although to Ban, it sounded more like she was pleading.

"Elizabeth!" He growled, forcing her into an awkward embrace.

The two barely made contact in their day to day lives. But he refused to let go until he felt her slowly begin to steady her breathing.

"Ban..." She sobbed, clutching onto him. "He can't be gone!"

He took a moment, being thrown off by the lack of formality in his name. She only ever called Diane by her name — without a title to it.

"Elizabeth, I need you to listen to me." His tone was both calming, and stern at the same time. "We can't move him how he is now. We— We need to remove the swords and heal the wounds before moving him. Can you help me with that?"

Ban watched the princess as she pushed herself up. Her cheeks were red as tears rolled down them. She gently swiped her hands across her face, removing the tears.

"Tell me what you would like me to do, Ban."

The two quickly but carefully worked on removing the swords from Meliodas. The experience was just as bad as watching him die, but the two gained comfort in seeing Elizabeth heal the wounds shut.

"It isn't my best work, but I'll do better once we get him to the Boar Hat," Elizabeth calmly stated.

She was trying her best, but truth be told she was ready to sob for a week. Truth be told, so was Ban.

"Seven..."

Ban pulled the remaining sword from Meliodas' chest. Throwing it behind him as if it were meer junk.

"Do your thing, princess."

He watched the final hole heal. Waiting for Elizabeth to do a final check, he knelt down to pick up the man.

"That mage best be watching still."

"Indeed I am,"

Turning to face the source of the sound, the two were suddenly taken back to their home. Hawk stood anxiously waiting for them.

"Please take him to our room," Elizabeth kindly requested.

Ban only nodded before walking to the stairs.

"Elizabeth," The pig began to cry. "Is he really gone?"

Hawk ran to her side as her tears started to flow again. She knelt down to hug him as the two cried together.

For the first time in a long time, she truly felt alone. Her siblings were back safe in the castle, Diane still didn't remember her, and the love of her life was gone. She had no one she could truly go to for comfort.

She jumped at the feeling of something resting against her left side. The all too familiar pillow, the chastiefol which belonged to the Fairy King himself.

"I'm not Diane, but I figured I could at least try,"

"Thank you, King-sama. Where is everyone else?"

"They're deciding what's best to do next. Without the captain, things won't be easy."

"What are you going to do now, Elizabeth?"

The princess and the Fairy King's attention got brought to the kitchen. Ban stood looking back at the two.

"I'll figure something out. But please, do not worry about me. Focus on the kingdom instead,"

"Are you sure?" King questioned. The countries state was not in the best place right now, Meliodas would've hated her being alone.

"I'll have Hawk with me. Please, do what you can for the people."

"We'll come and check up on you when we're able to, yeah?" King offered.

"Yeah," A simple smile was all she could bear.

She watched the two leave after saying brief goodbyes. After hesitating for a short while, Elizabeth locked the door before slowly walking towards the stairs.

She'd never been afraid to go into their room before, the time she needed him more than anything and he couldn't be there for her. To make it through this, she had to be strong. For both of their sakes. Her healing powers were strong. Perhaps she could save him? Or perhaps she could find a way to manage while he was gone.

Elizabeth wasn't going to lose hope. She would cry, yes, but then she would be strong. A strength which would make Meliodas proud of her.

* * *

 _Read and Review_


End file.
